fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Colours
Aikatsu Colours is a parody 'animation' of a fanfiction named Aikatsu Colors originally written by Serena (Or bigger bite.) Which details the adventures of Mei and her friends going into idolhood. Originally the 'animation' was a birthday present by Ripple but since then has gone into the works of becoming a full series of the dumb anime tropes Ripple has forced into it along with the beautiful voice acting that was presumably recorded on a toaster. The maker of Aikatsu Colours has attempted to make it clear many times that it is a joke series and nothing to be taken seriously unlike the original series Aikatsu Colors which is a proper Aikatsu fanfiction and mostly unrelated to the universe shown in Aikatsu Colors. Aikatsu Colours is a parody fananime much like Nyan neko sugar girls or something of the kind. Episode 1. Episode 1 begins with our amazing protagonist arriving home late from a sleep over with her favourite emo friend- Rose. Her mother rants at Mei about how she's late because that's all mothers do in this series, rant. Mei is then banished to her room to face the evil that is her sister Momoko, who is (Shock, horror.) A weeaboo. Momoko then converts Mei to the religion/cult of idols and blackmails Mei into taking her to the top idol's (Aino.)'s concert. Mei agrees and consults her emo waifu Rose on what to do. A 'sugoi kawaii' week later they all meet up at the concert hall, however Mei's forgotten to get tickets- instead Rose brought a rope and they use it to sneak into the concert where they watch Aino perform a 'toats radical and sugoi performance'. Mei then decides she wants to be an idol. Episode 2. Mei comes home from 'sugoi academy' to find Rose waiting for her at home, Rose informs Mei about the idol school blue star academy where Aino attends and blackmails Mei into taking the entrance exam. Mei is late to the exam but shows up to find Rose doing her entrance performance, she passes with flying COLOURS. It is then Mei's turn, she performs triple baka and is unable to activate an aura or special appeal. Due to this, she doesn't pass- however, she murders the Judge-Chan's and gets into the academy regardless. Characters Mum-Chan: Mei and Momoko's...gifted Mum, her only personality trait is ranting. Mei 'desu' Aidoru: The wonderful protagonist who wants to be a 'kawaii' idol and will go to extreme lengths to get what she wants- even violence but all while remaining super 'sugoi UwU'. Speaks fluent Japamerican. Rose Nya: Mei's emo cool type friend the edgiest of all edgy OCs. They're so edgy they don't even ask their parents first before going on the disney website Described by Mum-Chan to be the: 'Hot-Sama girl'. Momoko Aidoru: Mei's weeby sister who will probably only be in three episodes ever because her voice is soooooooo un-desu. Judge-Senpais: Appear in episode two, stock photo images who judge debuts. Aino Senpai hime princess sugar desu: The top idol of blue star academy, has no personality aside from being the top idol. Kurura: Yet to appear aside from the opening. Amai: Yet to appear aside from the opening.